rhythm in my bones
by Trylan Aire
Summary: *Collection of multi-pairing song fics* Feel free to request any song or pairings. Up now: 'roses on your graves today' "She was…a truly amazing Avatar. She was taken from us far before her time."
1. roses on your grave today

**This is a collection of song fics dedicated to any ship. I'm not a fan of _all _ships, but I'll write them, and I'll do my best to do the song and characters justice. **

**Just request a pairing and a song, I'll listen to the song and write what I saw in it. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**The song is Lucy by Skillet**

**Hints of Makorra, and Tenzin/Korra father-daughter moments**

**Title:** roses on your grave today

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** They would never forget her. She would live on.

…**..**

_Hey Korra, I remember your name  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say_

"We are gathered here today to honor the memory of Avatar Korra." Tenzin spoke into the microphone, dark blue eyes red rimmed. Behind him, his wife and children stood, heads lowered, their own eyes puffy from the tears shed.

The crowd was silent, not daring to utter a word. Republic City was in ruins, buildings crumbled, debris scattered. The park had been cleaned, and in the center, a white sheet laid over a tall object. "She was…a truly amazing Avatar. She was taken from us far before her time." He began. "She touched the lives of so many, in her short time in our city, mind included. When I first met her, she was merely seven years old. She was as impulsive and brash as she was years later. I had little hope for her as the Avatar. Then I met her once more, and I was disappointed she hadn't changed. Yet, as she grew before my eyes, I was seeing her become the new Avatar. She was a beautiful soul; we shall not soon forget Avatar Korra."

His dark eyes lifted, scanning the crowd for three faces. Mako, Bolin and Asami. Three children's lives had been intertwined into Tenzin's because of the Avatar. The earthbender's emerald eyes were on the sky, and had not moved since Tenzin's speech. _Korra was up there_, he mused, _with the Spirits, watching over us._

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

The airbender paused at the Sato girl, who was allowing tears to freely stream down her cheeks. Asami had been friends with Korra, one of the only girl friends Korra had that were of her own age and species. The two had grown close, bonding over boy troubles and a War between non benders and benders.

Mako stood off to the side, his arm around Naga's neck, fingers buried in her thick white fur. The polar bear dog's head was low, and every so often she would emit soft, guttural whimpers. Mako gently stroked her head, whispering assurances to her. She was gone. Gone because of Amon, who had also fallen alongside the Avatar.

He had _watched, _unable to reach her in time. She had reversed lightning from the electric gloves the Equalists created. The Avatar and Amon were dead before Mako was able to get to her side. Her eyes were open, blank and crystalline. And Amon's mask lay ten feet beside her body. The man's ruined face was revealed, and justice had been served. At a cost. _At such a high cost_.

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these roses to give  
And they can't help me make amends_

Her body had been buried at Air Temple Island, beside Aang's. Each day, Mako brought the two of them roses. Naga had been attached to him since, sleeping beside him and mourning alongside him and visiting her best friend's grave with him.

When Tenzin announced Korra was being honored in the park, he had insisted all of them attend. Bolin and Asami had been eager to go, wanting Korra's memory to live on. Mako had been hesitant. Honoring her would not bring her back. Nothing would.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today_

"Republic city, in honor of Avatar Korra, the Metal Bending Police have nobly created this in her memory." Tenzin announced. The white sheet fell to the ground at the flick of Tenzin's wrist. The crowd gasped, all eyes moving up the marble figure of Avatar Korra. She stood; wearing the Water Tribe garb she was partial to, an all too familiar smirk on her lips. Her arms were out, palms up. Fire burst from one palm, water rotating in the other.

Mako's head lowered, brow furrowed. Naga whimpered, her dark brown eyes finding the Avatar's statue all too real. The firebender forced himself to face the statue, and a small smile graced his features. They would never forget her. She would live on.

_Here we are, now you're in my arms  
Here we are for a brand new start  
_**….**

**The end. That was angst-y and pretty depressing. I'll update soon, with a more up beat one. **

**So just suggest a song and pairing and I'll write it out ;)**

**Thanks guys, I'm looking forward to writing for you**

**-Trylan Aire**


	2. maybe you loved me

**An Alternate Universe, Mako and Korra don't know each other, and they meet at Asami Sato's beach party. **

**This was candycane2010's request. **

**Title: **maybe you loved me

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **"I-uh-I can't dance." He stuttered out. "Then I'll show you, come on city boy."

**Song: **Walking on Sunshine by Aly and AJ

**Pairing: **Makorra

…**.**

_I'm on sunshine, baby, yeah.  
I'm on sunshine, baby, yeah_

It was a known fact Mako did not _dance. _And his best friends, his brother Bolin and Asami Sato had been pestering him all night to ask a specific girl to dance. She was new to school, new to town, and just generally_ new_. Her skin was a rich, cultured brown he had never seen before, and she had wide blue eyes a shade of the sky Mako had associated with summer nights. She was a transfer student from Alaska, and had moved with her Uncle Tenzin and his family. This had, according to Asami, been her first party.

She, however, was dancing like she had been to quite a few. The girl had changed dance partners a dozen times; each one she had cocked her head back, squeezed her eyes back and _laughed_ as she was spun. He had never seen anyone like her. "I see you staring, go ask her, bro!" Bolin encouraged, playfully elbowing his brother. Mako simply crossed her arms. "I don't dance." He grunted. Bolin rolled his green eyes, shrugging to Asami. The Sato girl smiled suddenly, turning her head.

"Hi, Korra!" she cried, waving the new girl over. _Korra. _Her name was Korra. The girl's gaze swept over Asami and Bolin, and then paused on him. She offered a close lipped smile, and turned back to her dance partner. To Mako's surprise, and horror, she backed away from the boy, waving. She started towards them, and Mako felt his pulse racing. "Hi." She chirped, waving her fingers. "Are you enjoying the party?" Asami asked. The girl nodded vigorously. "I'm having _so_ much fun, thanks for inviting me." She said, tucking a strand of chocolate brown that had slipped from her high ponytail.

"_Oh_, how rude of me!" Asami gasped, turning to the boys. "These are my friends, Bolin and Mako." She introduced. Bolin grinned, taking the girl's hand and skimming his lips over the top. "Why _hello." _He chuckled. She smiled, the gesture not phasing her. "Hi." Her eyes lifted to Mako's, and her eyebrow arched expectantly.

His throat became thick, and the words refused to come forward. Asami elbowed him sharply, frowning. "_Oh! _Uh…hey." He offered. She revealed pearly white teeth in her smile. "I'm Korra." She told them, yet her eyes stayed locked with Mako's. Usually, the attention would make Mako uncomfortable. Yet, her steady hold made him feel _warm_.

_I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
And don't it feel good_

Asami and Bolin exchanged smiles. "We're going to dance, are you two going to be alright?" Asami asked. "I think we'll manage." Korra returned. The two swept away, snickering into their palms.

"So, I heard you're from Alaska." He started, shifting awkwardly. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm from a really small town. I was the only teenager." She sighed. His nose wrinkled. "That must have been boring."

"You have no idea." She laughed. Her eyes reflected the flames that danced on top of the tiki torches Bolin had somehow convinced Asami to buy. "Want to dance?" she asked him, cocking her head to the side. His lips parted, yet words once more failed him. "I-uh-I can't dance." He stuttered out. "Then I'll show you, come on city boy." And she grips his wrist with surprising strength and leads him out to the crowd of dancers. Among the mobs of people, Bolin and Asami were flailing around madly to the music, with dance moves that in no way complemented the song.

"City boy?" he manages to choke out. She laughs, yet does not cease to lead him through the crowd. "Like it, it's your new nick name." she informed him. "I'll have to get used to it." He told her. She flashed him a smile once more. "We have all the time in the World." She tells him, before pausing. "Now," her hand slides down into his and his fingers curl through hers. "How about that dance?'

_feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

…

**Alright, well candycane2010, I hoped you liked it :3**

**It was pretty fun to write adorkable Mako. **

**Looking forward to the requests to come **


End file.
